grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bertha the Barbarian
Bertha the Barbarian is a barbarian from the Outcast Tribe, long time enemies of the Hooligan until she left the Barbaric Archipelago after Outcast Island was wiped out and joined the Injustice Friends. Appearance She is a large and incredibly muscular woman resembling a cross between an amazon and a viking. She wears fur clothing and golden armor along with a golden helmet with two horns which covers most of her head except her face and long red hair. Biography Early Life The woman who would one day become Bertha the Barbarian was born in a tribe of bandits in the northern islands that Berk was said to be among. In the time since Berk's fall, multiple tribes inhabited the islands, isolated from the rest of the world and yet fought off the Grimm for centuries. Bertha was the daughter of the chief of her tribe and she learned how to fight at a very young age, raised with survivalist mentality: the strong live and the weak die which she understood and lived by. One day her tribe was destroyed by an unknown enemy with her as the only survivor, having been sent out on a raid. With the death of her tribe and family Bertha vowed to become stronger, leaving her home to travel the world. She learned about the Hunters and wanted to become strong enough to fight and even kill them, seeking out only the strongest to fight against. One day she met a man dressed in red who challenged her with the condition if she lost she would join his group. Believing she would die before losing she accepted but even for all her strength and skill she lost to this man who was more powerful than anyone she had ever met. Coming to believe she was weak and yet was bound by her word she joined this man, becoming a member of the Injustice Friends and soon found what she had been looking for. She fought against the Justice Friends and their allies, finding the strong opponents she had wanted to fight. Bertha the Barbarian is one of the strongest warriors in the world and lives for battle. Attack of the Mall Dragon Hunting Personality Powers and Abilities Relationships Allies [[InJustice Friends|'InJustice Friends']] [[Leonidas Van rook|'Leonidas Van rook']]' - '''Considered him an ally to trust on her hunt for dragons and willing to take him to the Isle of Berk. Enemies '''Major Glory' [[Action Hank|'Action Hank']] - [[Erika Ahlberg|'Erika Ahlberg']] - The two share a strong rivalry between each other as both being hailed from the Archipelago and daughters of a chief. Background Information Bertha the Barbarian made a one time appearance in ''Dexter's Laboratory ''episode ''911 ''as one of Action Hank's many enemies. Trivia * She seems to be a parody of the female barbarian Red Sonja from the 1985 film of the same name which also starred Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Bertha may also be a parody of DC Comic's Big Barda who also has a golden helmet, although with differently-shaped horns, as well as her Jack Kirby-esque design. * In the GrimmFall verse her origins are adapted to the HTTYD as the last survivor of the Outcast Tribe. Category:Injustice Friends Members Category:Villains Category:Characters